


Mike the Impossible

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, The Impossibles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike Mazinsky runs away from the orphanage after being threatened of being kicked out due to her mutant werewolf powers and on the way, she runs into a trio of boys who are revealed to be The Impossibles who decide to take her in to see what she can do for them after ordered by Big D.





	Mike the Impossible

It was midnight and a girl who was about 11 or 12 years old and was wearing a red top, red skirt, and sneakers she had short red hair tied into two pigtails, her name is Mike Mazinsky and she isn't a normal kid like everyone thought she was, no, she has powers and she was born with them.

"I'm glad that I escaped from that dumb orphanage home, now here comes the hard part, finding shelter and food," Mike sighed before she then looked up at the full moon. "I wish I could live with wolves and roam free,howling at the moon. The moon its beautiful by just looking at it... Makes me want to change into my wolf form, it's calling me to change."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Mike's eyes became golden, her teeth became razor-sharp fangs, her hands became clawed paws, and she grew a red bushy tail which matched her hair. As soon as she was done transforming, in her place was a regular red wolf. The wolf looked up and saw the moon which then made her jump on the roof and she raised her head at the moon and let out a typical howl. She then continued to jump from roof-to-roof.

Meanwehile...

Three teenage boys came out of a concert. One had blond hair, the other one had black hair, and the last one had shaggy orange hair that covered his eyes and you can't see what color eyes he has. They wore identical clothes which was a green turtle neck sweater, a button-up purple jacket, khaki pants, and black high heels boots, they are the singing impossibles and they are also know as The Impossibles: defenders of justice and figting crime.

Coiley (the blond one) known as Coil Man and has the ability to stretch himself by using his arms and legs his costume consist of a purple and blue suit,a purple mask.

Fluey( the black haired one) knows as Fluid Man and the ability to turn into water, and cloud to make thunder and lighting,hail his costume costume consist of a green wet-suit, goggles and green flippers.

Multi (the orange haired one) known as Multi Man and the ability to duplicate himself for numerous purposes. And his outfit is a red black body suit and a red cape.

They just came back from a concert.

"Boy, I'm beat from that concert." Coiley told the others.

"I know what you mean," Fluey agreed. "My hands are hurt from signing all of those autographs."

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Multi asked.

"Well, I-" Coiley was about to say.

They then heard something and it was a wolf howling in the distance.

"Howling Howlers!" Coiley exclaimed. "What was that?!"

"Look on the roof!" Fluey pointed out.

"It's a wolf!" Multi noticed.

Suddenly, then at the end of Coiley's guitar, was beeping and reveled a old man with white hair and a suit. It was Big D: The Impossibles's chief.

"That was no ordinary wolf, that was Mike Mazinsky." Big D informed the trio of boys.

"Mike Mazinsky?" Fluey asked. "That tomboy from the orphanage?"

"Yes, clearly she was kicked out because of her powers." Big D informed.

"Wow, poor kid," Multi frowned. "So, what're her powers, Chief?"

"One of them is wolf mutant powers." Big D began.

"Wolf mutant powers?" Coiley asked.

"Yes," Big D nodded before continuing on. "I need you to bring her to Headquarters." he then demanded.

"Yes, sir!" The boys all promised.

The singing Impossibles then became The Impossibles: The Defenders of Justice. "Rally, ho!" they all chanted once they transformed.

"Look, there she is!" Fluid Man told the others.

Mike growled in response.

"Hey, fellas, can I try to get her?" Multi Man asked.

"Sure." Coil Man replied.

"Good luck, Multi." Fluid Man added, he would need it.

Multi Man then duplicated himself to get onto the roof. "Look, Mike," he then said to the wolf, knowing who she really was thanks to Big D. "I know you're scared, but we're gonna help ya if you let us."

Mike didn't say anything, but looked at him and backed away slightly.

"Please, Mike, I know why you got kicked out, and I don't blame you for running away from home," Multi Man tried again. "But you're an innocent girl who didn't ask to be in this pain."

Mike walked forward to him and then looked down and saw two boys who must his teammates.

"Coiley and Fluey are gonna help too if you let us." Multi Man told the tomboy werewolf.

Mike whined before she then came over to him and licked his face like a puppy dog and he pet her.

"So, does that mean yes?" Multi Man asked.

Mike nodded and howled then she turned back to her original self and hugged Multi." Thank you." she then said as she had tears running down her face.

"You're welcome," Multi Man replied as he carried Mike bridal style since she just suddenly fell asleep. "Coiley, get the Imposs Jet ready."

"Okay." Coiley nodded.


End file.
